xmentumblrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Note: we are accepting canon Marvel/X-Men characters. Just apply/give your allegiance to the side of your choice. R O L E P L A Y I N G *'First make sure you read this guideline to approaching sensitive issues'. *'Please use proper grammar/spelling.' This means no “l33t sp34k” and the likes, if you are using acronyms, that’s fine but we would like proper sentences and paragraphs and keep this roleplay literate. It makes for a better experience all around. *'Literacy is nice but we understand there are more than one type of roleplaying.' Some people such as ourselves tend to not have the motivation to work in paragraphs all the time so “*action*”, “-action-” or whatever your variation is will be acceptable, just have it as literate as possible. *'Out Of Character (OOC) posts should be tagged as such or put into parentheses of your choice.' Just to keep things clear about who’s speaking, you or your character (or if you are your character, if it’s part of your “storyline” or just you posting.) *'Do not bash other characters or attack others.' If you have a problem with a certain roleplayer just unfollow them. We wish to keep this drama free especially since this grew to become much bigger than the two of us had originally anticipated. *'Shorten your posts.' This means delete the previous messages and other than the one you are replying to. If I see this continue, I will make a tutorial on how to delete the other posts. No one should be seeing your entire conversation in one post; seriously, dash clogging should be a crime. *'Please stop posting every so many seconds.' This looks like you’re calling for attention. If you’re bored, go to someone’s ask box and see if they’re online and ask to roleplay. It’s really, really annoying to see like 5 posts from the same person jus calling for attention. *'THIS IS A ROLEPLAY.' So please stop reblogging anything that has nothing to do with it. Seriously, that’s what your personal accounts are for. If you end up reblogging a photo that pertains toyour character that’s fine but if it breaks out into a conversation, please separate it from the reblogged post. You’re unnecessarily spamming a third party for it. O R I G I N A L C H A R A C T E R S *'No applications are necessary.' This is an actual Marvel character and original character friendly roleplay. So if you wish to join as a Marvel character please do so. Though in order to join/become a part, you must come to either Charles or Magneto and announce your character to us. *'Make sure your background story is believable.' Nothing like “I had a bad past, then suddenly found I could do x and x” or something that makes you able to basically take over the world in an instant. *Please no Mary or Gary Sues. If you wish to be invincible, go roleplay someone who is (which really nobody is) elsewhere. I’ve noticed a few of the characters with such characteristics and we would like toavoid them if possible. *'Regarding mutations.' Please make sure they are reasonable and limit them to three. Check out the Super Power wiki and if you have more than one make sure they relate and are logically connected. i.e. For instance, a pyro would not have telepathy but they could have manipulation of smoke or immunity to high temperatures. *'Creating a separate roleplay account is acceptable and preferred but not necessary.' It would be nice not to be bombarded by your personal account and all of those reblogs. Both of us have agreed that we will only be following roleplay only accounts. If you have a roleplay only account we would like for you to keep reblogs and posts of the nature off of it. Nobody likes a spammed dash. Remember, we’re here for you, so if you have any questions, comments and/or problems feel free to let us know. - Erik & Charles P.S. The rules and guidelines are subject to change. We will go through the character lists and message or let you know if we see any problems with your character and will give you time to make them. If you do not make the changes within the give time frame we will remove you from our list.